Sleepy Time Pretty Cure
Sleepy Time Pretty Cure (スリープタイムプリキュア Suriipu Taimu Purikyua ) is a Precure fanseries created and written by Blaze-On-Fire . The series motifs are dreams, ambitions, the future, and courage. Synopsis In the kingdom of Yumeheim, a kingdom high above the clouds that can only be seen and accessed at night, The people are tasked with protecting the people of earth in their sleep by giving them good dreams and warding off nightmares. All was well until Bugīman, the ruler of the nightmare kingdom known as Terrorgard, launch and all out attack on Yumeheim, thus starting a war between dreams and nightmares. The king of Yumeheim, Sunatoko was able to win the war by sealing Bugīman in a enchanted box. The disciples of Bugīman, upset by what happened to their leader and the outcome of the war, developed a plan: turn the dreams of the humans on earth into nightmares to power up Bugīman so he can free himself from his prison. Catching wind of their plan, Sunatoko sent his helpers, Futon and Maku to search for the Sleepy Time Pretty Cure, and save peoples dreams from the horrible nightmares. Characters Pretty Cure Samayō Yumeko/Cure Reverie- She is a jack of all trades but the master of zero, unsure of what she wants to do in the future. Her alter ego is Cure Reverie, the pretty cure of sweet dreams. Her name means "wandering dream child" Heiwana Suimin/Cure Slumber- A caring, motherly, and studious girl. Her alter ego is Cure Slumber, the pretty cure of restful nights. Her name means "peaceful sleep" Tenmei Futago/Cure Dawn- A hardworking, lively, and diligent early bird and twin sister to Yugata, she was torn away from her sister and ended up stranded on earth. Her alter ego is Cure Dawn, the pretty cure of the rising sun. Her name means "morning twin" Mascots Futon- A sheep fairy from Yumeheim and one of Sunatoko's helpers, when Bugiman's lackeys started their plan of freeing him. Sunatoko sent him to find the Sleepy Time Pretty Cure along with Maku. His name comes from "futon" which the the traditional Japanese style of bedding. Maku- A plush rabbit fairy from Yumeheim and one of Sunatoko's helpers, when Bugiman's lackeys started their plan of freeing him. Sunatoko sent him to find the Sleepy Time Pretty Cure along with Futon. His name comes from "makura" which means pillow in Japanese. Villains Bugīman- The main antagonist of the series and ruler of the nightmare kingdom known as Terrorgard. He waged a war with Yumeheim and ended up sealed in a enchanted box by Sunatoko. Naka (Yūgata Futago/Cure Dusk)- A patient, calm, but lazy night owl and twin sister to Tenmei, she was torn away from her sister and ended up in the hands of Bugīman and his goons, going under the alias of "Naka" (from "Mayonaka", the Japanese word for midnight) . After being free of his mind control, she became Cure Dusk, the pretty cure of the setting sun. Her name means "evening twin". Mare- A goblin-like creature, one of Bugiman's disciples, and based off the creature known as Mare (or "Mara") from Germanic folklore. A fun loving but mischievous, he loves to ride things, such as horses and on peoples backs and shoulders. Regami- A man concealed under a dark cloak, he represents the fear of death and the common nightmare of dying. His name comes from "reaper" as in the grim reaper and "shinigami" the Japanese death spirit. Mola- A young girl who is often the laughing stock of the crew, she's constantly loosing teeth and growing them in again. She represents the fear of embarrassment and the common nightmare of having your teeth fall out. Her name comes from "molar" which is a flat tooth at the back of the mouth. Baku-''' The monsters of the series, they are summoned when a dream (either regular, ambition, or a daydream) is converted into a nightmare. Named after the Japanese creature that eats bad dreams (ironically). Supporting Characters '''Sunatoko- The king of Yumeheim, he sealed Bugiman in the enchanted box, thus ending the war. When he heard of the second coming of Bugiman, he dispatched his helpers to find the Sleepy Time Pretty Cure. His name comes from the Japanese words for "sand" (Suna) and "man" (O toko), thus his name means "Sandman". Locations Yumeheim- The kingdom of sweet dreams, its the job of the people there to protect the humans on earth in their sleep by giving them good dreams and warding off nightmares.It is led by king Sunatoko. Terrorgard- The kingdom of nightmares, led by Bugīman. The people there change the good dreams of the humans on earth into nightmares. Oyasumi City- The city most of the cures reside. It's name comes from the Japanese word for "Good Night". Konbanwa Academy- The school the cures attend. It's name comes from the Japanese word for "Good Evening". Items Wake Up Clocks- The cure's transformation devices,which take the form of stopwatches that look like alarm clocks. To transform,the cures must say "Pretty Cure, Sleep Tight!" Dream Catchers- The cure's weapon/attack item, which takes the form of a ribbon wand.and a dream catcher (a native American charm that traps bad dreams and nightmares but lets sweet dreams through), Slumber Box- A music box that belongs to Sunatoko. The cures are able to use it to preform "Restful Meditation" and later on, "Tranquil Lullaby". Category:Fan Series Category:Dreams Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime